


A Beginning of Something More

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Pre-Relationship, Timestamp, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jadzia meets K'Ehleyr.
Relationships: K'Ehleyr/Worf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Beginning of Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment of Thought Changes All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078833) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Jadzia slipped inside the turbolift, then smiled at the the woman already there. "Ambassador K'Ehleyr. Sorry I missed your formal arrival, but someone had to stay on duty."

"Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, and new to the rank, hmm? A pleasure."

"I see you looked into the staffing here," Jadzia said, refusing to be ruffled by that knowledge. 

"I always research any posting I take for more than one negotiation. I needed to be aware of any difficulties as the debate around the wormhole heat up."

"Hmm. Miles said he'd encouraged your husband to consider this posting at the very beginning of our tenure," Jadzia said. "He thought you and your family would come then."

"We'd hoped to, but there were so many disruptions that Starfleet kept placing precedence on," K'Ehleyr admitted. "It did allow Alexander more travel, as those negotiations were more friendly to my son remaining with me, as opposed to the long term assignments in the D.K.E."

Jadzia laughed. "Oh, I remember calling it that just to spite Kang. He said he knew the human that had invented the phrase." She also enjoyed the appraisal that earned her, because no one called up the legendary Kang without being able to back it up. It was rumored he'd bring down one thousand ships of the Black Fleet to torture a person for lesser things.

"Jadzia," and the slide on her name was so enticing to a woman that loved the sensuous things in life. "Would you care to join us for a meal tonight, and maybe… brief me further?"

"I think I love this idea already," Jadzia said. "I even have a bottle of prune juice, if you or your husband is a fan?"

"Hmm, tasty. This may just be the start of something wonderful," K'Ehleyr purred.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Patience and Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921908) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
